No hay chocolates para Kyoya
by mutemuia
Summary: Todos reciben chocolates menos Kyoya. ¿Qué está tramando Haruhi? [Semi-What if].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ no es mío, sino de Bisco Hatori. Kyoya tampoco… *suspiro*

 _¡Feliz día de San Valentín!_

* * *

 **NO HAY CHOCOLATES PARA KYOYA**

Haruhi nunca había sido una chica con corazones en vez de ojos o de las que se ponen a babear de emoción incontrolable en cuanto ven al chico que les gusta…

Haruhi no era de esas a las que se les traba la lengua y no hacen otra cosa que balbucear o soltar tonterías sin sentido cuando el chico de su interés les dirige la palabra…

En virtud de esa naturaleza, pragmática y práctica a más no poder, Haruhi nunca se había molestado en hacer chocolates en su cocina para San Valentín, por la sencilla razón de que preparándolos en su casa tardaría más tiempo, y gastaría más dinero y recursos de esta manera, que si los comprara directamente en el supermercado, pero por supuesto, solo los que estuvieran de oferta ese día. Haruhi siempre prefería el supermercado.

La siguiente razón, es que nunca había tenido la necesidad de preparar chocolates honmei porque nunca antes había estado enamorada. Así que los chocolates de amistad, de obligación y los familiares, se veían reducidos a un cómodo y práctico intercambio económico. Ofertas, no debe olvidarse…

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, los anfitriones siguen sin explicarse por qué Haruhi prefirió romper un jarrón (un segundo jarrón), valorado en tropecientos mil yenes, en vez de traerle a Kyoya unos simples bombones como a todos los demás…

—Kyoya-senpai… —dijo Haruhi, llamando su atención. Cuando él apartó la vista de su computadora, Haruhi añadió enigmáticamente—. _Solo para ti_ …

Y luego la caída a cámara lenta, seguida del tintineante _crash_ de la carísima porcelana rota en mil pedazos…

Todos contuvieron el aliento… Honey abrazaba a su Usa-chan, Tamaki casi asfixiaba a su Kuma-chan, los gemelos se abrazaban el uno al otro con tal fuerza hasta casi ponerse azules, y Mori simplemente miraba en silencio.

Kyoya contemplaba los fragmentos rotos del jarrón y Haruhi observaba a Kyoya…

Todos (menos Haruhi, claro) temblaban esperando ver despertar la cólera del Rey Sombra. ¿Pero qué hizo Kyoya? Pues Kyoya alzó la mirada, clavó sus ojos ónice en los de Haruhi, y la esquina de sus labios se curvó en una arrogante y muy diabólica sonrisa.

—Un año, Haruhi —le dijo—. Considerando tu tasa de clientela y el ratio de crecimiento en los beneficios, tardarás un año entero en pagar este jarrón…

Ella se encogió de hombros y añadió, como si no le importara:

—Bien…

Así que fue esta la manera en que los chicos obtuvieron chocolates de plebeyos y Kyoya un jarrón roto… Mucho hablaron ellos de qué secreto mensaje podía ocultarse tras esta acción aparentemente irreflexiva.

Claro que ninguno de ellos (excepto Kyoya, por supuesto) puso en relación que todo esto sucedió justo después del rescate de Tamaki, cuando la normalidad en el club fue restaurada, y que la deuda de Haruhi ya había sido saldada. Es decir, que ella ya no tenía obligación alguna de seguir asistiendo al club.

Sin deuda, Haruhi era libre…

Libre de pasar su tiempo como le apeteciera, libre para hacer lo que se le diera en gana con ese tiempo que pasaba entre las paredes del club o con sus inoportunos amigos, sin sentido alguno de la decencia para las horas de visita… Libre de perderse en esos ojos oscuros tras el cristal y de esa sonrisa torcida…

 _Huy…_

Así que, encomendándose a los dioses, hizo lo que hizo. Rompió otro jarrón y renovó su deuda, poniéndose de nuevo en los libros contables de Kyoya.

Por propia voluntad…

Haruhi decididamente no era una chica de chocolates… No es que a Kyoya le importara… Él sí que sabía apreciar en su justa medida el valor de un buen jarrón: un año más con Haruhi.

Todo un regalo, _solo para él_ , y que su corazón supo agradecer con un salto en el pecho y una hoja de cálculo con el nombre de Haruhi justo encima…

Porque ¿quién sabe qué puede pasar en un año?

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

En sus bodas de plata, Ohtori Kyoya le regaló a su señora esposa un valiosísimo jarrón de la dinastía Ming. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y acto seguido, y para horror de los presentes, lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Ninguno de sus hijos entendía por qué su padre estaba besando a su madre como si fuera un adolescente…


End file.
